


Vanilla in the streets, Venom in the sheets.

by Splattergoreys



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aliens, F/M, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splattergoreys/pseuds/Splattergoreys
Summary: A young woman decides to assist a drunken man on his way home from the strip club, only to find that he is more than what he seems.





	Vanilla in the streets, Venom in the sheets.

The streets were dark and wet. Rain glistened off the sidewalks and reflected the neon signs in the windows of various convenience stores, corner markets, and shoddy grocers. Sarah stood in the rain outside a cheap strip club, smoking, black combat boots over tight black jeans, ripped black shirt exposing pale flesh to the damp.  
Suddenly her skin prickled. Goosebumps. Somebody was behind her and she moved instinctively away, not wanting confrontation with one of the drunken patrons of the club. The man stumbled and leaned one hand against the wall, head hanging, eyes glazed, the other hand fumbling with his zipper, partially pulling down his jeans. He urinated on the side of the building and the young woman turned away not wanting to bear witness to this pathetic display. The bottom of the bottle. The end of the line.  
She ground out her cigarette in the street and started to walk away. It was late and what with classes during the day and work for most of the night she was dead tired but as soon as she took a step in the direction of the street she felt cold fingers grab her arm. She jerked her arm back hurriedly and spun around to see the man who was, only moments ago, relieving himself on a public sidewalk, the man with nothing left to lose. His eyes were pleading, his pants still unzipped.  
"Someone stole my bike..."  
"Not my problem."  
“I need to get home! Somethin’s gonna happen, bad!" This was spoken in the slurred, broken English of ethanol poisoning.  
"Get a cab."  
"No more money..."  
For some reason she relented then. Relaxed her arm and let him lean some of his weight on her. He was heavier than she had expected. She kicked herself; she must be letting pity get the better of her good senses. What the hell. Her shift was over and she was headed home now anyway. She leaned towards the street and hailed a cab.  
"Where’d ya live?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said where do you live? Where's home?"  
He mumbled an address, a good neighborhood, nicer than she had expected. Something really bad must have gone down for him to be slumming it out here. A cab pulled over and she bundled him into it while the driver punched in the address.  
"Your friend OK?" The cab driver asked in a brisk, businesslike voice. He obviously didn't want anybody vomiting in his back seat.  
"He'll be fine, girlfriend dumped him," she improvised.  
The cab driver stared a moment, clearly suspicious, before rolling up the partition, his arm out the window, rain rolling off his blue windbreaker, cigarette flicking like a turn signal between two nicotine stained fingers.  
When the two arrived at the apartment building, she helped to support the stranger’s weight, almost dragging him through the entryway and into an elevator. “  
I'll make sure he gets into his apartment and then leave. I need sleep, she thought to herself. The cold and rain had seeped into her bones making her muscles weak and her eyes heavy, but she waited as, fumbling with his keys and twice dropping them, he struggled to gain entry to his flat. She finally got him to his couch and turned to find a blanket when she then that feeling again... Her hairs standing on end as she quickly looked behind her to see him sitting up straighter, eyes alert now, but strangely distant.  
"I'm sorry." He said, clearly for the first time.  
"Feeling better?" She was no longer needed and suddenly she felt very uneasy. The place was giving her the creeps. Here she was in a stranger’s house and he no longer seemed quite as helpless as he had only a minute ago, no longer a harmless alcoholic.  
"Don't leave?" This was more of a question than a request and some of the pleading returned briefly to his voice.  
"Better go, not safe... Girl in a strange man's house." She excused herself awkwardly, edging towards the door, but suddenly he was there, in front of her, hand holding the door shut, whisky breath making her squint.  
"Don't leave." He repeated. Much more assertive this time. All traces of slurred speech gone.  
"We want you."  
"Hey, what do you mean "we"?" She asked. Another nervous giggle escaped her lips as she jiggled the door handle behind her.  
As if in answer to her question he grabbed her jaw in a vicelike grip and hauled her singlehandedly over to the couch.  
She couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, terror gripped her tired mind like a seething black fog.  
He let go of her jaw then and she looked up to see his face, to see if there was any trace of compassion there, or guilt, but he looked distant, preoccupied. She moved a hand up to rub the marks on her neck which would surely turn into livid bruises, but he caught her wrist and gripped it, too tightly. She glanced down trying desperately to regain her bearings, to find a way out, and she saw the hand that was holding her looked all wrong. It was covered in something black and shiny, sinuous. It was creeping up his arm and over his shoulder like some kind of evil oily armor.  
"P- please?" She stuttered the word, knowing that it would go unheeded, but hoping for a quick end to what she knew was inevitable at this point. As expected, he ignored the plea, but his eyes returned to her face, the glassiness leaving them, replaced by an evil alertness.  
"You look good enough to eat!" He said in a strange voice, unlike the drunken muttering from earlier.  
With that, the black sinews wrapped further around his body, enveloping the drunken stranger entirely in thick black muscles and tendons.  
Sarah cringed backwards in fear, unable to free herself from the massive bulk of her attacker. He was on top of her then, impossibly heavy, forcing her legs apart with one huge thigh as the black substance finally covered his head and face in an ugly mask, eyes almost comically large and milky white. It was then that he opened his mouth in a grin and she saw rows of pointed teeth extending all the way back to where the man’s ears would have been, if man he still was underneath this monstrous exterior.  
She must have passed out then, because when she came around her clothes had been torn off her body. Her bra was ripped in half and dangled from one arm, and the entire front of her panties was missing. The creature had positioned itself on the floor; kneeling between her legs it inhaled her scent deeply and its mouth widened in an approximation of a smile.  
“It isn’t often that I get such a sweet treat…” it said as it trailed it’s clawed fingers down her body, blood welling up in the long cuts from her ribs to her hips. It leaned in and licked the length of her side, lapping at the blood and making her shiver in with fear and pain.  
Suddenly it gripped her legs and forced them further apart, claws digging into her soft flesh, and then biting her inner thigh, hard, eliciting a scream that she thought must bring somebody to her rescue, but she heard neither footsteps, nor banging on the door. They were all alone tonight. It moved its head up to bury itself in her mound, biting again and then flicking out its tongue to circle her clit. She could feel its hot breath on her most vulnerable spot, and then he was inside her.  
Slowly, painfully slowly, the creature entered her with its tongue. She had never felt so full. Its teeth rubbed painfully against her clit while it slid ever further into her womb. The bites and cuts on her body oozed blood which leaked down into her pussy as the monster lapped at her juices and moved his tongue slowly in and out of her. The unwanted stimulation was proving too much for Sarah. She panted in pleasure as her heart raced in fear and revulsion, but in the end her body betrayed her. She was so close to an orgasm that her pussy clenched around the monsters tongue, willing it to fill her, wanting to feel its hot breath on her most sensitive areas, but it was then that it pulled slowly out of her, leaving her gasping from unfulfilled desire.  
“I can smell your pleasure…” It hissed and pulled a claw slowly from her belly button to her pussy where it buried itself, piercing her inside. It stretched up above her, still gripping her pussy with one hand while it licked her stomach, leaving a smear of her own blood and juices all the way to her collar bone where it stopped and pulled away, pausing a moment to survey its handiwork. She took a deep breath to scream again for help but it brought its unoccupied hand to her throat and squeezed until she could barely breathe. Pinning her this way from crotch to neck she was stretched beneath the monsters hideous form completely at its questionable mercy.  
It removed its hand from her pussy and instead gripped the back of the couch. The pain stopped, but she was left wanting more… It began to move its hips towards her, spreading her legs impossibly wide as its massive bulk wedged against her petite frame. She felt something growing between its legs, hot against her abused pussy lips.  
“No! No!” She managed to squeak before he squeezed her windpipe again, a warning… She could feel its cock fully now, sliding between their bodies. It was rubbing the length of itself along her slit and up to her navel, lubricating her with its oozing precum as well as her own juices and the blood that was still trickling down from the long cut on her belly. She groaned now more out of longing than out of terror as she felt the tip of its cock push against her tight opening. It felt unbelievably hot and wet and it slipped in with hardly any struggle though she clenched her muscles against it in a futile attempt to stop this bestial coupling. She had never felt anything so huge inside her before, and rather than pounding away at her pussy violently, like she had imagined (and almost hoped), it slid itself slowly inside her and then held her there, grinding into her as deeply as it could fit. She was even fuller now than when it had been fucking her with its tongue. It was moving slowly out again now and she clenched her muscles involuntarily pulling it back to grind against her again and again, stretching her womb to fit around its massive girth.  
Still gripping her neck it pulled her closer. She was helpless, like a ragdoll, in its monstrous grasp as the claws of its other hand raked her back and clamped her to its body and began to pump in and out of her rhythmically, grinding deeply whenever it bottomed out. Suddenly it pulled her off and threw her back onto the couch. She was bereft once again and almost cried out in frustration except her vocal chords were bruised and useless and all she could do was let out a small croak.  
“Don’t worry my sweet; this is not over yet…” It growled into her ear as she felt it hoist her up onto her knees, her hands grasping the back of the couch. She felt it grip her thighs and she obediently spread her legs, inviting it in, giving it a full view of all her most private places. She felt it enter her again, more quickly this time and begin rocking her up and down on its cock. One clawed hand gripped her hair and wrenched her head backwards painfully while another traced her spine, drawing yet more blood from her damaged body, before sliding down her ass crack and circling her tiny asshole. As she ground back hungrily towards its cock, its claw slid little by little into her ass, stretching it out until she could feel one whole finger was inside her where no man had ever been before. Strangely she did not mind. She was almost certainly going to die tonight; she might as well get the most out of her ultimate violation.  
It was then that she lost control; bobbing jerkily up and down on the cock of her monstrous rapist. She felt a tightness grow within her core as her pussy clenched and spasmed around its cock she came, drenching the creature in her juices and driving herself onto him wildly. She reached back with one hand to find the creatures hip and pull him closer to her, willing it to release its pent up load inside her, and hating herself for thinking such a nightmarish thing.  
Growling, it slammed itself into her, relishing the feeling of her pussy desperately squeezing its inhuman cock and driving deeper and deeper into her. Two fingers were now inside her tiny brown hole and it added a third, stretching it out and snaking its impossibly long tongue down to violate her even further. After one last thrust into her pussy, it pulled itself out and slid its cock slowly up squeezing her cheeks together and rubbing its length along her crack a few times until she was slick with a mixture of their combined bodily fluids. Pulling back slightly it positioned itself at her back entrance and pushed. Once again the cock slid in easily and she could feel a burning sensation inside her, as muscles that were never meant for this stretched to accommodate the invader. It inched forward feeling her expand around its girth as it eventually thrust in to bottom out and fill her ass completely.  
The monster reached around to pinch her clit between two claws, the pain of which made her cry out hoarsely as he pulled back out only to plunge the length of himself back into her, pressing her into the back of the couch. Pulling her head back and slamming into her ass over and over again, the monster leaned over her and bit down into her neck. She found she was incapable of breathing, what with the pain of his teeth in her throat and his strong jaws squeezing her esophagus. She could feel blood pouring out of her from a dozen different wounds as her vision clouded. The last thing she remembered was the monster letting out a roar of triumph, mouth still around her neck, as his giant cock swelled inside her and burst, shooting stream after stream of burning hot cum deep into her bowels. The creature shuddered with the intensity of its orgasm, feeling her ass spasm around his cock, milking every last drop from him and still grinding back against him for more.  
It held her there for a moment, drinking the blood that was running copiously over its face and down its throat. When it finally let her limp body drop back down to the couch some, of the black sinews parted and revealed a panic stricken face, one human eye welling with tears.  
“How could you make me do this?” The man asked to the room in general. “How could you, this was not what we agreed on! She was innocent!”  
“And all the sweeter for it.” Came the answer in his head.  
“I never wanted to kill her… I just wanted to get home. I wanted to avoid… Anything like this.”  
“Well, you most certainly failed in your attempts,” said the voice, “but, she still lives.” The man and creature leaned down and grabbed a fragile wrist in their black clawed hand. Faint and erratic, her pulse flickered. It was obvious she wasn’t going to last much longer without medical attention.  
“We have to get her to the hospital. How are we going to explain this!? What are we going to do!?” The man was becoming more and more frantic, but the strange black substance had pulled further away from his head and chest.  
“I do not know why you care, you do not know this human, she is nothing to you. I, on the other hand, have been… Close… With her. I like her body. She may prove valuable.”  
“No! Venom! What are you doing!?” The man screamed and the inky sinews pulled back from his body, traveling down his arm covering the young woman in a seething mass of black tendrils.


End file.
